Fiançailles
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Mundo vampírico... Umareru mae kara aishiteta...by Fiançailles, Lareine .. Ele a perdeu uma vez, esperou séculos por sua volta, agora chegou a hora de se vingar daqueles que a mataram...
1. Chapter 1

_**Essa é uma fic de criação própria, apenas Samantha Drina Couborgh-Goutha é de criação de Dark-Okami.Os vampiros que aqui aparecem são inspirados nos do filme Van Helsing, onde podem sair durante o dia, se este for chuvoso ou nublado, ou seja, sem sol.**_

A chuva caía incessantemente, era tarde e logo mais o famoso clã Couborgh-Goutha iria se juntar ao clã Larousse. Ryan Couborg-Goutha se casaria com Clarice Larousse, ele era vampiro de sangue puro, ela mestiça, sua mãe era uma humana. Nem todos viam esse casamento com bons olhos, não aceitavam o fato de Clarice ter sangue impuro dos simples mortais, um desses clãs era os Russeau.

Ryan estava nervoso, vestido impecavelmente, mexia nos longos cabelos negros enquanto olhava a chuva cair, seus olhos eram finos e verdes.

- Vai perder os cabelos assim...- Diz uma garota sentada em um sofá, vestia um longo de época vermelho, que deixava os ombros à mostra, os cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque com algumas mechas caindo sobre os ombros e rosto, usava um tapa-olho no olho esquerdo, o olho à mostra era verde.

- Sabe que estou nervoso Sam...- Diz Ryan à sua irmã, Samantha, que apenas sorri.

oOo

Duas carruagens corriam pela estrada de terra, estavam em meio à um bosque fechado, o da frente levava Reymond Larousse e seu primogênito Evan, os olhos claros do ancião estavam com um brilho melancólico, que não passou despercebido por Evan, este vestia uma roupa branca com camisa azul clara, seus cabelos eram no meio das costas e loiros bem claros.

- O que foi pai? Não está feliz?- Diz Evan, analisando a reação de seu pai com seus olhos azuis claríssimos.

- Não é nada Evan...- Diz o velho Reymond.

"Tem algo estranho...", pensa Evan, olhando mais uma vez para a outra carruagem.

A outra carruagem levava Clarice e uma dama de companhia, vestia um belo vestido branco de mangas longas, os cabelos claros tinham cachos bem feito nas pontas e uma tiara de brilhantes junto ao véu completava o arranjo. Os olhos azuis brilhavam de felicidade, amava Ryan tanto quanto esse a amava e esse era o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Assim que a primeira carruagem saiu do bosque, a outra foi barrada por homens vestidos de negro, o cocheiro tentou dizer algo, mas teve a cabeça decepada. A dama de companhia estranhou a brusca parada e tirou a cabeça para fora, afim de saber oque se passava, mas nem um grito pôde dar, pois em segundos sua cabeça rolava pela lama. A porta é arrombada e a jovem arrastada pelos homens para o meio do bosque.

oOo

Ao ver que apenas uma das carruagens chegara à mansão, Ryan pressente algo e corre escadas à baixo, Samantha o acompanha preocupada.

- Onde está Clarice?- É a primeira coisa que Ryan pergunta.

- A carruagem dela estava logo atrás...- Diz Evan olhando em direção ao bosque.

Sem dizer nada, Ryan corre em meio à chuva, Evan tenta ir atrás, mas é segurado por Reymond.

- É tarde...- Diz o ancião Larousse com um suspiro triste.

- O que você fez pai? É sua filha!!!!!- Evan puxa o pai pela gola.

- Fiz para o bem de todos...- Reymond não conseguia encarar o filho.

- Fez bem... Era uma impura...- Diz um homem de cabelos ruivos e olhos cinzas, Pierre Russeau, estava junto de seus filhos, os gêmeos Frederic e Leonel e sua filha Isadora.

- Pois mais impura que fosse, não tinha o direito de fazer isso com a própria filha!- Samantha encara Pierre.

- Não se preocupe Sam, eu irei consolar Ryan...- Diz Isadora ironizando o nome da garota. Era um jovem de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos cinzas.

- Velho bastardo!!! Você e sua família são sujas!!!!- Samantha explode de raiva.

- Suja? Diga isso à seu pai também. Ele sabia de tudo, é mais sujo que nós... Aceitou a morte da mulher que o próprio filho amava...- Diz Pierre.

- Pai? Isso é verdade?- Samantha olha para o velho Richard, com a esperança que ele negasse.

- Isso foi decidido pelos anciões, Sam, não podia fazer nada... Seria um perigo misturar uma impura com nós, iria sujar o sangue dos vampiros puros... Entenda Sam... Espero que um dia possa me perdoar...- Diz Richard.

- Tente o perdão de Ryan, pois o meu não terá!- Diz Samantha, um filete fino de sangue desce por seu rosto alvo. Richard a olha com pesar, esperava por isso, ele suspira e vê Samantha entrar na mansão. À essa hora todos os convidados estavam na entrada com o boato que o casamento estava acabado.

- Também não irei te perdoar... Irei te odiar pelo resto da minha eternidade... Reymond Larousse...- Dizendo isso, Evan corre para o bosque.

- Não ligue para essas palavras, fez muito bem amigo Reymond...- Pierre coloca a mão no ombro de Reymond.

- Tire as mãos de mim, não me torne a palavra, não sou seu amigo... Não entende como estou... Fiz isso pelo bem de meus iguais! Contra minha vontade...- Reymond dá um tapa na mão de Pierre, se afastando deste.

oOo

Ryan corria em meio à chuva, ao chegar ao bosque logo vê a carruagem e os corpos decapitados. Ao correr em meio às árvores logo encontra uma clareira. Seus olhos se arregalam, pendurada pelo pescoço e com uma estaca no peito, o corpo sem vida de Cecília balançava com o vento.

- Clariceeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!- Ryan corre e abaixa o corpo de sua amada, lágrimas grossas e vermelhas escorrem pelo rosto pálido, ele grita e abraça o corpo frio de Cecília contra o peito.

Ele pega o corpo da amada e ruma para a mansão encontrando com Evan no caminho, ao ver a irmão morta, ele corre até Ryan.

- Clarice... Ryan eu...- Evan tinha lágrimas vermelhas brotando de seus olhos.

- Não me chamo Ryan... Não mais, Ryan morreu com Clarice... De hoje em diante sou Trinity...- Diz o moreno, seu olhar era frio e sem sentimento.

- Ryan... Eu... Meu pai, o seu pai...- Evan tentava dizer algo, mas estava confuso.

- Um dia eles me pagarão pelo que fizeram à Clarice... Espero que esteja do meu lado nesse dia...- Diz Trinity. Voltando seu caminho para a mansão.

oOo

A festa estava acabada e os convidados haviam ido embora, muitos indignados, outros assustados, outros alegres.

Na sala, apenas Pierre e seus filhos que desfrutavam de uma taça com um líquido vermelho e grosso, em outro canto, Richard, este com o olhar distante. Reymond havia tomado seu rumo, para nunca mais ser visto, se corroendo de remorso e dor.

Trinity praticamente arromba a porta, e sem olhar para os presentes ou dizer uma palavra, se dirige para a biblioteca. Coloca o corpo gelado de Clarice em um sofá de veludo vinho e se ajoelha ao seu lado. Um livro cai da estante, e Ryan vai até este, era um livro de magia antiga, ao folhear algumas páginas ele vê algo que lhe interessa...

Pega uma adaga e se aproxima de Clarice, marcando um símbolo em seu braço, depois um igual ao de Cecília, ele faz o sangue de seu corte cair no corte da garota ao mesmo tempo que balbucia algo de olhos fechados.

-Ryan...- Samantha entra por uma passagem secreta e vê o que o irmão fazia.

- Ela voltará para mim Sam, voltará um dia... – Tinity olhava sério para sua irmã.

- O que você fez Ryan?- Samantha se aproxima.

- Me chame de Trinity, não sou mais Ryan... O que eu fiz foi salvar a alma de Clarice, era irá renascer algum dia, e será minha novamente... Estará comigo nesse dia Sam?- Trinity ainda olhava para sua irmã.

- Pode contar comigo...- Sam sorri.

Sem dizer nada, Trinity carrega novamente o corpo de Clarice até a passagem por onde Samantha havia entrado.

- Cuide de tudo até eu acordar...- E assim, Trinity sai.

Ele caminha por um corredor escuro e úmido que dava para os jardins, onde havia um cemitério, ele entra em uma capela e deposita o corpo de Clarice em um sarcófago, fechando a tampa em seguida, e se deita em um caixão ao lado, fechando a tampa e adormecendo, até o dia em que Clarice renascesse...

oOo

_200 anos depois, 20 de dezembro de 1802..._

Um choro de bebê faz Trinity despertar de seu sono secular, ele sorri e levanta do caixão, sua amada Clarice havia renascido... Ao abrir a porta da capela, depara com um dia cinzento.

- Trinity... Ela nasceu... Se chama Dominique e está atualmente na Inglaterra...- Uma voz feminina faz o rapaz olhar para o lado, onde uma garota vestida com um sobretudo negro até a canela, deixando à mostra apenas o coturno preto, estava encostada à parede da capela, tinha os cabelos negros e presos em um rabo baixo, um tapa olho com uma borboleta de ferro tapava um dos olhos, o a mostra era verde...

- Sam...- Sorri Trinity.

- Está tudo em ordem, a mansão, as propriedades da família e negócios...- Diz Sam.

- Bom trabalho, minha irmã... Está diferente...- Diz Tinity vendo que Samantha usava roupas mais masculinas agora.

- Os tempo mudam irmão... Não sou mais aquela Samantha, tive que tomar as rédeas da casa...- Ela sorri de lado.

oOo

_4 anos depois..._

Uma garotinha de cabelos loiros claros e olhos azuis bem claros andava pelo corredor, era noite e vestia uma camisola branca de mangas longas, estava descalça e caminhava em direção à janela que dava para a sacada. A lua brilhava avermelhada e o céu estava limpo.

- Quem está aí?- Diz a garotinha, abrindo a porta devagar e saindo.

- Clarice, meu anjo...- Diz um rapaz moreno em pé sobre o pára-peito.

- Eu me chamo Dominique e não Clarice...- Diz a garotinha olhando o rapaz com curiosidade.

- Será sempre minha Clarice... Iremos nos encontrar novamente...- Diz Trinity, descendo do pára-peito e se agaixando em frente à garota, beijando-lhe a testa.

oOo

_Outono de 1823..._

A chuva havia acabado de parar, em frente ao túmulo de seus pais, Dominique segurava uma besta, a água escorria pela arma abaixada, vestia um sobretudo preto mais justo na cintura, calças pretas e botas de salto fino. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, seus cabelos loiros e lisos estavam molhados e a franja longa grudava no rosto, ela morde os lábios. Fazia exatamente 1 ano que seus pais haviam morrido, na verdade, assassinados, um ser estranho havia invadido a mansão durante a noite e matado seus pais e os empregados da casa de forma cruel, Dominique sobreviveu apenas porque alguém a salvou, não conseguiu ver quem era, pois desmaiou em seguida, mas era um rapaz de cabelos loiros... Depois desse fato, ela aprendeu a lutar e manejar armas, largou os vestidos de corte fino por calças e camisas... Descobriu o que era aquilo que matou seus pais...Um vampiro, e sabia onde ele estava no momento.

Dominique engatilha a arma e com passos firmes se dirige à mansão onde estava esse tal vampiro. Ficava perto do cemitério, ela arromba a porta com um chute e vai em direção à um dos quartos, o vampiro que dormia no caixão se levanta com o barulho, mas não tem tempo de dizer nada, uma rajada de flechas lhe atravessa a cabeça. Ela engatilha mais uma vez e se aproxima do caixão. O vampiro pula com a cabeça sangrando e derruba a garota no chão, a besta é jogada longe e o monstro tenta morder o pescoço dela.

Dominique pega uma adaga presa à perna e enfia no peito do vampiro, o monstro perde as forças e solta o ombro que segurava, ela encrava mais a arma no peito e chuta o vampiro, que cai agonizando. Ela levanta e arruma os cabelos e limpa o sangue que manchava seu rosto, ela olha com raiva para o monstro caído e vai em direção à outro cômodo da casa, revira os armários até achar o que procurava, um fósforo, vai até a cortina e com um sorriso ateia fogo nele.

Com passos lentos vai em direção à saída enquanto as cortinas eram tomadas pelas chamas, estava perto da saída quando uma carruagem pára na entrada e duas pessoas descem dela.

- Quem ousa fazer baderna em uma de minhas mansões?- Um rapaz vestindo um sobretudo preto entra pela porta, tinha os cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo baixo, os olhos verdes olham assustados para Dominique.

- Trinity?- Samantha que vestia uma camisa branca com um colete preto por cima, calça preta justa e coturnos se aproxima do irmão.

- Então essa casa é sua? É um deles? Prepare-se para morrer!!!!- Dominique tem seus olhos tomados pela ira e engatilha a arma mais uma vez, mirando em Trinity.

Ele não se move e ela atira, Samantha usando sua velocidade vai atrás da loira e balbucia algumas palavras, fazendo-a desmaiar, aparando-a antes que caia no chão. Trinity desvia facilmente das flechas.

- Clarice... – Trinity pega a garota.

- Melhor saírem se não querem virar assado...- Uma voz vinda de fora.

- Evan...- Diz Trinity.

Samanhta e Trintity saem da mansão e encontram o loiro encostado à carruagem, vestia um sobretudo de couro branco , calças brancas e coturnos também brancos.

- À quanto tempo...- Diz Evan.

- O que faz aqui?- Pergunta Samantha.

- Calma Sam, não tive nada à ver com o passado e você sabe disso... Eu apenas estava protegendo minha irmã... Os pais delas foram mortos por um de seus vampiros... Eu a salvei uma vez, e ela veio se vingar como eu esperava... Só não esperava que vocês aparecessem por aqui...- Diz o loiro.

As nuvens começavam a se mexer, logo o sol iria sair por detrás elas, os três vampiros entram na carruagem junto com Dominique e deixam a mansão que logo é tomada pelas chamas...

xXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXx

Escrita ao som de Evanescense(Sweet Sacrifice) na primeira parte e NightWish(Where were you last night) na parte da Dominique adulta...

Agradeço à todos que lerem...

Bjnhos x3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Essa é uma fic de criação própria, apenas Samantha Drina Couborgh-Goutha é de criação de Dark-Okami.Os vampiros que aqui aparecem são inspirados nos do filme Van Helsing, onde podem sair durante o dia, se este for chuvoso ou nublado, ou seja, sem sol.**_

oOo

- O que o preocupa Trinity?- Pergunta Evan, sentado em uma poltrona de veludo verde musgo, suas pernas estavam cruzadas e ele apoiava o cotovelo no braço da poltrona, apoiando a cabeça na mão.

- O que você me disse me preocupa... Como aquele inseto ousou invadir meus domínios, entrar em mina casa, matar a família da Clarice e quase matá-la... E o pior um servo dos Russeau...- Trinity diz com aparente ódio, parado em frente a janela com cortinas de veludo vinho, observa a escuridão da noite.

- Isadora está no poder agora, o velho Pierre está dormindo já faz quase 130 anos... Aquela louca é mais sádica que o pai...- Diz

- Não irei perder Clarice novamente... Irei protegê-la com todas as minhas forças!- Diz Trinity cerrando os punhos.

- Trinity, não disse antes, mas acho melhor pará-la de chamá-la da Clarice, pode ser a alma dela, mas não é Clarice... Disso eu sei, vi em seus olhos...- Diz Evan.

- Não consigo, para mim é Clarice, sempre será...- Diz Trinity.

- Mas... Quando irá abraçá-la? Quanto mais demorar, mais a vida dela está em perigo.- Diz Evan, encarando Trinity, que ser vira para ele.

- Não sei... Por mim, a tornaria minha agora mesmo... Mas se abraçá-la agora, tudo que irei conseguir é o ódio dela. E assim a afastaria eternamente de mim... Preciso ter a confiança dela, a abraçarei quando ela se sentir segura...- Diz Evan, virando o olhar para fora novamente, onde um raio corta o céu.- Parece que teremos uma tempestade...

Evan se levanta e vai em direção à porta em passos lentos.

- Aonde vai Evan?- Pergunta Trinity.

- Ver uma pessoa...- Diz com um sorriso.

xXx

Algumas carruagens chegam ao convento de St Peterson, trazia novas noviças, uma das novas garotas tinha os cabelos castanhos, ondulados e chegavam no meio das costas, seus olhos eram amendoados e castanhos, sua pele muito alva, lábios carnudos e rosados. Vestia uma roupa de noviça cinza e branco, mostrando que era uma novata, a saia alcançava os joelhos e era levemente bufante, usava um lenço na cabeça. Se protegendo da chuva com um casaco, entra correndo no prédio.

- Madalena... Seja bem-vinda...- Diz um padre de olhos claros e cabelos ralos e grisalhos, era de estatura média e meio cheinho.

- Padre Olsen...- Diz a noviça se abaixando e beijando a mão do padre.

- Oh não querida, pode se levantar... Afinal, sou seu tio... Fez uma boa viagem?- Diz o padre.

- Um pouco cansativa, mas foi tranqüila...- Sorri a jovem Madalena.

- Melhor descansar um pouco, seu quarto está preparado, dormirá com Clara e Sophie.- Diz o padre.

- Obrigada.- Madalena sorri e sobe as escadas.

Seu quarto era o terceiro à esquerda da escada, no final do corredor a garota vê uma noviça ir para o lado direito, olhava para os lados desconfiada e andava rapidamente, o que deixou Madalena intrigada. Mas acabou entrando em seu quarto, onde as duas outras noviças já se encontravam vestidas com o pijama branco e secando os cabelos.

- Madalena, que cara é essa?- Pergunta uma delas.

- Nada, apenas eu vi uma noviça correr no fundo do corredor, estava estranha...- Diz Madalena, soltando os cabelos e pegando uma toalha.

- Falando em estranho, ouvi dizer que algumas noviças sumiram misteriosamente nas últimas semanas, ninguém sabe para onde foram...- Diz a segunda noviça.

- Não diga essas coisas Clara, está me assustando...- Diz a primeira.

- Você é medrosa mesmo Sophie!- Ri Madalena.

-Não ria de mim Madalena, você sabe que tenho medo, e se for algum tipo de monstro...- Diz Sophie.

- Essas coisas não existem! Vai ver a garota fugiu...- Diz Clara, sem se preocupar.

- Concordo com a Clara, devem ter descobertos coisas proibidas do mundo carnal...Amém!- Madalena faz sinal da cruz e as outras duas fazem o mesmo.

A noite estava tranqüila, a tempestade castigava a pequena cidade, todas as noviças pareciam dormir, todas menos uma, que andava pelos corredores escuros, indo para o fim do corredor, virando a direita... No final do corredor havia uma porta grande de madeira, a garota abre a porta devagar, uma luz fraca iluminava os livros e arquivos, provavelmente era a biblioteca.

Madalena entra nas pontas dos pés e vai até a estante, passando os dedos nos livros empoeirados, vai até a mesa em frente à janela, onde estava uma vela já no final, a mesma que iluminava o ambiente, havia um livro aberto, com letras miúdas e palavras que nunca viu antes, talvez um livro antigo, ou de outra língua, passou os olhos sobre os papéis sobre a mesa e algo lhe chamou a atenção, havia um pingo vermelho, ela passou o dedo, era grosso...

- O que faz aqui garota?- Uma voz faz Madalena dar um salto.

Um rapaz de cerca de 25 anos a olhava de maneira desconfiada, seus olhos eram de um verde profundo, pele alva, cabelos de bom corte, castanho, vestia uma bata preta, era um padre. Os olhos do rapaz passeiam pela garota, corpo curvilíneo, coxas grossas, o pijama estava quase transparente com a luz da vela, o olhar se torna malicioso.

- Me desculpe se a assustei, sou o padre Andrey Jameson, você é nova?- Diz o padre.

- Cheguei hoje, me chamo Madalena Olsen, não estava com sono e resolvi andar para conhecer o local, a luz me chamou até aqui, me desculpe, já estou de saída...- Madalena abaixa a cabeça e tenta passar pelo padre.

- Não precisa de pressa, posso te fazer companhia...- Andrey, prensa a noviça entre a estante, com o rosto muito perto.

- Pa...padre?- Madalena se assusta.

- Shiiii, fique quietinha...- O padre beija o pescoço alvo da garota e começa a passar as mãos por sua coxa, tentando levantar mais o pijama.

- Padre... O que está fazendo? – A noviça tenta afastar o padre, mas este era mais forte.

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que vai gostar, não vai doer, eu prometo...- O padre, abaixa as mão e Madalena e se aproxima do pescoço mais uma vez, dando um beijo, fecha os olhos, ao abrir estavam vermelhos, seus dentes pontiagudos, roçava os dentes no pescoço alvo da garota, pronto para encravar os dentes, mas sente uma dor insuportável no peito.

Ele se afasta assustado, uma estava encravada em seu peito, de onde saía um sangue escuro, ele olha para Madalena, o ar angelical e inocente da garota davam lugar à um olhar de repulsa e um sorriso cínico.

- Maldita! Quem é você?- Diz o mostro se apoiando na mesa.

- Simples, uma Hunter...- Diz Madalena, se aproximando devagar.

- Uma mestiça...-O vampiro estreita os olhos e pula em direção à garota, com as garras à mostra.

A Hunter, pega uma adaga que estava presa à sua perna e corta a garganta do vampiro, que cai agonizando.

- É esperto... Descobriu minha identidade, pensei que era apenas um sangue suga burro... O mundo não precisa de escórias como você...- Diz a garota com um sorriso, limpando a adaga na barra do pijama. O monstro se contorce mais um pouco e vira pó...

- Muito bem querida...- uma voz vinda de uma sombra.

- Ah é você? O que quer?- Diz a Hunter.

- Quanta frieza... Pensei que estava com saudades...Vivien.- Evan se aproxima da garota, a segurando pela cintura e lhe tomando os lábios.

xXx

Ela sentia o balanço da carruagem. Uma parada brusca e a porta foi arrombada, homens estranhos com capuz negro a puxam para fora, a levando para o meio da mata, uma clareira e muitas pessoas com foices e armas gritavam, sentia a chuva fria molhar seu vestido e desmanchar o penteado feito para o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Lágrimas caíam mornas, sentiu a corda ser presa em seu pescoço, o olhar de ódio, o grito de fúria, ela era inocente, não fizera nada...Estava sufocando, tentava se soltar em vão, estava fraca, sem ar, uma dor forte no peito, em sua mente apenas um nome: Ryan...

Dominique estava deitada na enorme cama, tinha quatro colunas e um véu ao redor, a colcha era azul escuro, a garota se remexia de um lado para outro, suava. Samantha que até o momento estava sentada na poltrona de veludo, fecha os olhos e suspira preocupada, sabia o que se passava nos sonhos da outra, e isso a preocupava. Ela se levanta e se aproxima da cama, pegando o pano de dentro da bacia com uma água esverdeada, torce o pano e passa na testa de Dominique, a garota parece se acalmar um pouco.

Um pouco mais aliviada, caminha até a janela, onde a chuva batia no vidro, raios cortavam os céus, leves batidas são ouvidas, fazendo Samantha se voltar para a porta.

- Entre...- Diz a garota.

- Como ela está?- Trinity entra com um ar preocupado.

- Estava um pouco perturbada com coisas do passado, mas acho que não se lembrará de tudo... E Evan?- Pergunta Samantha.

- Saiu, disse que ia ver alguém...- Diz Trinity sentando na cama e passando a mão nos cabelos de Dominique.

- Sei... Vou tomar um pouco de ar...- Diz Samantha saindo do quarto.

Samantha andava pelos corredores, mexia o bolso do casaco, tirando um pequeno anel dourado com uma rosa de rubi, o emblema do clã Russeau... Seu olhar fica distante e a garota vai para os jardins, não ligando para a chuva que lhe molhava a roupa e os cabelos, vai até um pequeno jardim e se senta no banco de pedra, sem perceber, uma lágrima vermelha escorre de seus olhos, se misturando com a água da chuva...

"_Sim, ela odiou, como odiou e ainda odeia a família Russeau, frios, ambiciosos, monstros! Odiava todos, menos Frederic... Tinham um romance escondido, um mundo apenas deles, planejavam fugir e rodar o mundo, criar um lugar apenas para eles... Aqueles olhos cor de âmbar pareciam ler sua mente, eram sinceros, aqueles cabelos ruivos, lisos e de bom corte tinham um cheiro tão gostoso... Ela o amava, ele a amava, eram feitos um para o outro, o amor deles seria eterno... Era o que pensavam..._

_Depois que Clarice foi assassinada, Ryan entrou em estado de torpor e seu pai simplesmente sumiu do mapa de remorso, assim como o velho Larousse, o que restou para Samantha foi adiar a fuga e tomar as rédeas da casa e dos negócios, assim como pediu Ryan._

_Samantha cresceu, aprendeu a lidar com as terras, aumentou a fortuna dos Couborgh-Goutha, cada vez mais apaixonada, não via a hora de Ryan acordar para poder viver seu amor proibido, que à essa altura estava dando problemas ao casal, já que Isadora não permitia que seu irmão tivesse algo com Samantha, simplesmente a odiava, sem motivo..._

_O pior aconteceu assim que o velho Pierre resolveu entrar em estado de torpor, o poder passou para Isadora... Foi um século antes de Clarice renascer..._

_Voltando de uma viagem de negócios, a carruagem de Samantha foi parada à força e a garota arrastada, a sedararm e ela desmaiou, ao acordar, estava amarrada, à sua frente, Frederic no mesmo estado, Leonel tinha sido mandado para outro país à negócios, talvez se ele estivesse ali naquele dia, o pior poderia ter sido evitado..._

_No limite da fúria, cega de ódio, Isadora prendeu o casal na torre da mansão e esperou o sol nascer, assistindo de camarote seu próprio irmão ser consumido pela luz, ser queimado aos poucos até virar pó... Samantha gritou, se debateu, mas foi em vão, perdeu para sempre a única pessoa à quem amou... Agora era sua vez, estava preparada, morreria junto à Frederic... Foi quando eles apareceram, servos do clã Larousse a salvaram._

_A partir desse dia, Samantha mudou, se fechou ao mundo, não deixando ninguém se aproximar, se tornou fria, sem sentimentos, assim como Ryan, tudo que ela era, se foi com a pessoa que mais amava, mas diferente de seu irmão, não iria se deixar cair, não deixaria o sorriso no rosto de Isadora Russeau, se vingaria dela e de todo aquele clã imundo, esperava apenas o momento certo... A única coisa que lhe restou foi aquele anel..." _

Não percebeu quando a chuva cessou, quando alguém se aproximou, sentiu apenas alguém lhe limpar suavemente as lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto.

- Lágrimas não combinam com uma Couborgh-Goutha...- Aquela voz, por um momento pensou estar sonhando. Aqueles olhos cor de âmbar, aquele sorriso, aqueles cabelos ruivos e de cheiro bom, mas acabou caindo em si, afastando a mão de Leonel e o olhando com rancor.

- Não me toque! Nunca mais se aproxime de mim... Vocês são tão... Iguais...- Samantha deixa mais uma lágrima cair e deixa o jovem Russeau no jardim, a olhando triste.

xXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXx

Yooo!!! Mais dois personagens foram apresentados aqui, Madalena/Vivien, uma provável Hunter, disfarçada de noviça e que tem algo com Evan, será? Saberão no próximo capítulo, assim como mais sobre Leonel Russeau e seu clã, a perversa Isadora e outras coisinhas... Pobre Dominique, passou o capítulo todo dormindo...u.u No próximo ela acorda...xD

Já descobriu a surpresa Margarida?

Bom, quanto às músicas, foi Father Away do Evanescence no comecinho, Where will you go, tbm do Evanescence na parte da Madalena/Vivien e Tsuki no Uta do J-rocker Gackt na parte da Samantha, very triste...T-T A música é linda!!!!

Thnxs à toda que leram e até o próximo capítulo...

Bjnhos x3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Essa é uma fic de criação própria, apenas Samantha Drina Couborgh-Goutha é de criação de Dark-Okami.Os vampiros que aqui aparecem são inspirados nos do filme Van Helsing, onde podem sair durante o dia, se este for chuvoso ou nublado, ou seja, sem sol.**_

_**Sem betagem, se tiver erros, podem me bater! Se preguiça de revisar matasse, estaria morta à séculos xD**_

oOo

Leonel chega à mansão Russeau, velha e típica mansão antiga, ia em direção à escada, envolto com imagens de seu irmão, as lágrimas de Samantha e as palavras da mesma.

- Por que demorou inútil?- Uma voz vinda da sala de estar. O rapaz ignora, mas algo voa em sua direção, se espatifando na parede à seu lado, uma macha vermelha borra a mesma e uma lasca da taça de cristal corta o rosto de Leonel, um filete de sangue escorre do machucado.

- Estou falando com você! Me deve respeito, sou a líder desse clã!- Diz a ruiva que vestia um vestido vermelho com um provocante decote. Seus olhos cinzas olham o rapaz arrogantemente. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto, alguns fios ondulados caíam sobre o rosto.

Leonel nada responde, apenas vira os olhos amarelados para encarar sua irmã.

- Foi verificar o que lhe pedi? Ela está com Ryan?- Isadora vai até a lareira e enche outro copo com vinho, derramando outro líquido vermelho dentro..

- Dominique se encontra na mansão principal da família Couborgh-Goutha. Está sob a proteção de Ryan, vai ser difícil pôr as mãos nela dessa vez, querida irmã.- Leonel deixa um sorriso jacoso brotar em seus lábios.

- É o que você pensa, vai ser mais fácil que da outra vez, lembre-se, ela é uma reencarnação de Clarice, ela é mais rebelde, irá fugir num piscar de olhos... E tire esse sorriso dos lábios, quer ter o mesmo destino de seu irmão?- Isadora estreita o olhar, o rapaz dá as costas e sai da sala.

- Por que odeia tanto os Couborgh-Goutha?- Pergunta Leonel, na porta.

- Não odeio todos... Ryan vai ser meu, você vai ver...- A ruiva vai até a janela e fica a observar a lua com um sorriso.

O rapaz sobe as escadas e vai para seu quarto, assim que a porta se fecha, ele se encosta da porta e se desliza até o chão. Uma lágrima fina escorre pela pele alva e fria, se lembrando das palavras de Samantha "Não me toque! Nunca mais se aproxime de mim!", ele olha para o alto e passa as mãos pelos cabelos, tirando a franja do rosto, morde os lábios inferiores e fecha os olhos...

- Se você soubesse Sammie...- Diz para si mesmo.

Ele tinha um segredo, guardado durante esses anos depois da morte de seu irmão, eram tão iguais que ninguém não sabia diferenciá-los, nem mesmo Samantha. Ela não podia saber, não ainda...

oOo

O som do tapa ecoa pela biblioteca, a porta se abre e o padre Olsen entra com uma vela nas mão, olhando o casal assustado, a cena era o seguinte: A noviça estava quase sobre a mesa, com a barra do pijama levantado, com o vampiro entre suas pernas, este com o rosto virado pelo tapa, tentando segurar as mãos da garota, que estava visivelmente furiosa... Qualquer um que visse pensaria que um vampiro tarado estava atacando uma noviça inocente, o que de fato seria meia verdade...

- Ah são vocês? Façam, menos barulho sim?- Diz o padre dando um bocejo e dando as costas.

- Ei! Tio! Espera! Ele está me atacando, não vai fazer nada?- Diz a noviça.

- E por acaso não esta gostando?- Pergunta o padre com um sorriso maroto, deixando a garota vermelha.

- Mas sou uma noviça, isso é um pecado!- Vívien tenta se soltar.

- Seria pecado, se você fosse uma noviça querida... Ah sim Evan, já que está aqui, não quer tomar algo?- Diz o padre.

- Já que insiste John... – O vampiro solta Vívien e acompanha o padre.

- Venha Vív, me conte sobre sua caçada...- Diz o padre com um sorriso.

A garota bufa, ajeita o pijama, os cabelos e os três vão até o quarto do padre John Olsen.

oOo

O sol entra pelas frestas da cortina, que balançava levemente com a brisa, Dominique abre os olhos devagar e olha para o teto, depois para os lados, o véu que cobria a cama era branca, a coberta que lhe cobria era branco com rosas vermelhas bordadas. A garota senta na cama, colocando a mão na cabeça, tentando se lembrar de algo, de súbito passa as mãos no pescoço e suspira aliviada ao constar que não havia nenhuma mordida.

- Acalme-se, não fizemos nada com você...- Uma voz vinda de um canto do quarto.

- Quem está aí?- A garota passa as mão sobre a cama, tentando achar algo para se defender.

- Acalme-se, está segura aqui...- Trinity abre o véu e se aproxima de Dominique, que se afasta. – Se quiser, pode me matar... Se é isso que deseja, não agüentaria perdê-la novamente, Clarice...- Trinity entrega uma besta para a garota e se levanta, abrindo os braços e a encarando.

- Não me chamo Clarice!- Dominique pega a arma e aponta para o vampiro, o olhando com raiva. "_Eu me chamo Dominique e não Clarice..._", a voz infantil ecoa em sua mente. "_Será sempre minha Clarice... Iremos nos encontrar novamente_...", aquela voz, em sua mente ela vê Trinity na noite em que o viu pela primeira vez, não havia mudado nada.

– Por que teima em me chamar de Clarice?- A garota abaixa a arma.

- Venha comigo... Melhor ver com seus próprios olhos...- Trinity tira a arma das mãos de Dominique e a ajuda a levantar, vestia um pijama rosa claro de mangas longas e que arrastavam no chão.

O rapaz a guia pelo corredor de paredes verde-musgo com rosas azuis, chegam até uma porta, ao entrarem deparam com muitos livros, provavelmente era a biblioteca, com móveis de madeira nobre em cores escuras e cortinas grossas de veludo vinho escuro. Após trocar alguns livros de lugar, uma passagem secreta se abre em meio aos livros, pegando uma tocha e ascendendo, Trinity guia Dominique pelos corredores escuros, logo chegam à um tipo de galeria, o rapaz coloca a tocha em um lugar e logo todo o lugar é iluminado como passe de mágica, havia muitas estátuas e quadros.

- Esse lugar foi criado para deixar eternizada fatos que marcaram nossa história.- Diz Trinity mostrando os vários quadros, eram expressivos e de cores fortes.

- Desde antigamente, existe três grandes clãs na Europa, os Russeau, os Coborgh-Goutha e os Larousse. – Diz o vampiro mostrando os quadros, não reconhece ninguém no primeiro quadro, no segundo reconhece Trinity e Samantha, no terceiro reconhece Evan e...

- Essa sou eu?- Dominique olhava espantada a garota do quadro, tão igual, mas tão diferente...

- Essa é Clarice... Era minha noiva e íamos nos casar... Mas isso irei contar depois, primeiro precisa saber de sua origem.- Diz Trinity guiando a garota mais para o fundo. Há muitos séculos, nossa raça estava ameaçada, e para que fossemos salvos houve um ritual chamado Sacrifício da Rosa, onde as grandes senhoras de todo o mundo deram suas vidas em nome da nossa sobrevivência, na Inglaterra foram Eleanor Russeau, Anne Coborgh-Goutha e Louise Larousse.- O rapaz mostras três belas mulheres, a primeira tinha os cabelos castanhos e cacheados e olhos cor de âmbar, a segunda tinha cabelos lisos e negros e olhos vermelhos, a terceira de cabelos cor de trigo e olhos azuis claros. – De seus sangues foram feitos os anéis que protegem toda a raça, a Rosa Rubra, símbolo dos Russeau, a Rosa Branca, símbolo dos Larousse e a Rosa Real, ou Rosa Azul, símbolo dos Coborgh-Goutha,.- Diz mostrando as três rosas.

- Essa tal de Louise era minha mãe?- Pergunta Dominique.

-Não, essa é mãe de Evan, seu meio irmão, séculos após o sacrifício, seu pai, Reymond em uma de suas caçadas conheceu uma mulher chamada Analise, muito parecida com Louise, e com ela teve uma criança, você... Analise sempre teve uma saúde fraca e por isso morreu no parto, e você foi criada por seu pai, ninguém deveria saber que era uma mestiça, pois isso significava uma ameaça para toda nossa raça... Eu e você nos apaixonamos e tínhamos um casamento marcado, mas alguns dias antes, descobriram que era uma mestiça e em uma reunião, decidiram pela sua morte. E bem no dia do nosso casamento, a assassinaram... Te entregando para fanáticos que achavam que um ser mestiço de humano e vampiro é o demônio em pessoa, naquele dia, o antigo eu morreu junto com você...- Trinity observa a reação da garota, ela apenas abaixa o olhar.

- Tempos depois, descobri que foram os Russeau que espalharam isso entre os anciões... O mesmo clã que matou seus pais e que espalha terror entre os humanos, caçando sem limites, expondo toda a raça, não sei o que eles pretendem...- Diz Trinity, nesse momento Dominique levanta o olhar e olha para o quadro da família Russeau, o senhor de cabelos vermelhos e lisos, olhos cinzas, a mulher de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, olhos cor de âmbar, a garota de cabelos ruivos e cacheados, olhos cinzas e dois rapazes idênticos de cabelos vermelhos, lisos e olhos cor de âmbar, ela encara todos, fecha o punho e sai andando.

- Onde vai?- Trinity a segura pelo pulso.

- Vou acabar com a raça deles! Me larga!- A garota tenta se soltar.

- E acha que vai conseguir isso sozinha? Uma simples humana como você vai derrotar uma tropa de vampiros?- Trinity diz sério. – Não quero te perder novamente...- O rapaz a olha firme.

- Como pode ter certeza que aquela garota sou eu? Pode ser uma simples coincidência sermos parecidas, uma pintura não prova nada!- Dominique encara Trinity.

- Você sabe que é verdade...- O rapaz continua olhando firme, a garota abaixa o rosto, ele tinha razão, não sabia o motivo, mas no fundo sabia que toda aquela história era verdade... Mas, mas não iria deixar que aqueles tais de Russeau ficassem impunes.

- Me desculpe...- Dizendo isso, num movimento rápido, Dominique gira o braço e se solta de Trinity, dando-lhe uma rasteira, correndo em seguida em direção à saída, mas o rapaz era mais rápido e como mágica, surge em frente à garota.

- Não queria fazer isso, mas você não me deixa outra escolha...- Dizendo isso, Trinity puxa Dominique e a beija, no começo ela arregala os olhos e tenta se soltar, mas começa a sentir uma vertigem, desmaiando em seguida. – Sei que está aí, saia Evan...- Trinity estreita o olhar em um canto.

- Acha que é a melhor escolha prendê-la...?- Evan anda em direção ao rapaz com passos lentos.

- É a única coisa que posso fazer para mantê-la segura...- Diz olhando ternamente para a garota desmaiada em seus braços.

- Na verdade... Queria se aproveitar dela não?- Evan sorri.

- Não diga idiotices! – O rapaz olha para a garota em seus braços e sorri de leve, passando a mão livre pelo rosto dela, depois nos próprios lábios, fazia tempo que não os sentia... Tão macios e doces, tinha certeza que era sua Clarice...

oOo

Dominique abre os olhos e senta na cama quase que com um pulo, olhando ao redor, estava novamente no quarto.

- Maldito! - Diz a garota dando um soco na coberta, ela se lembra do ocorrido na galeria e acaba tocando seus lábios com os dedos finos, por mais que estivesse com raiva não iria negar que gostou do beijo, era como se tudo o que ela e Trinity tiveram na vida passada tivesse sido repassado apenas com o toque dos lábios...

- Se acha que eu vou ficar aqui esperando que um raio parta aqueles malditos está enganado, farei justiça com minhas próprias mãos...- Diz Dominique saindo da cama e vestindo suas roupas, que estavam na cadeira perto da janela, aproveitando , a garota observa uma maneira de sair de lá sem ser vista...

O quarto ficava no segundo andar, o sol estava alto, não havia ninguém lá fora e eles não seriam loucos de ir atrás dela em pleno dia, Dominique sorri e abre a janela, saindo em seguida, segurando onde podia, ela atravessa as varandas e alcança um lugar mais baixo, onde pulou para o solo, olhou mais uma vez para a mansão, antes de continuar seu caminho.

Já havia saído do portão, não percebia que era observada. Uma carruagem negra estava parada um pouco mais à frente, o cocheiro vestia-se todo de negro e tinha o rosto coberto por um capuz.

- Bem como a Mestra disse... Ali está a garota, vamos pegá-la...- Diz uma das pessoas.

- Mas cuidado para não machucá-la, a Senhora quer ela viva...- Diz outra pessoa, com um sorriso sinistro por baixo do capuz.

- Dominique!- Trinity se levanta quase que com um pulo, olhando em direção à janela, esta com pesadas e grossas cortinas negras.

Dominique estranha a carruagem negra, mas nem desconfia que estejam atrás dela, assim que passa ao lado, a porta se abre, e uma pessoa tenta puxá-la para dentro.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Mais um capítulo!!!! Desculpe os erros que andei cometendo nos capítulos anteriores, bom, na verdade foram as trocas de nome...XD Thnxs Margarida por corrigir xD

Bom, Dominique finalmente acordou, teve um pouco de seu passado revelado e um beijo... Huummmm

Falando em beijo, parece que o que Evan deu no capítulo passado em Vívien foi roubado, o que resultou em um belo tapa nesse capítulo xD Um toque de humor com esse casal, Evan é um personagem que tenho um carinho especial xD

Tivemos também um pouco sobre os Russeau, a malvada Isadora, e o pobre Leonel que tem um segredo, bom, tava quase na cara que segredo é esse, mas vamos deixar as explicações para os próximos capítulos xD

No próximo capítulo teremos novos personagens e ainda planejo uma fic de continuação, na verdade irá se passar nos tempos atuais...

Ah sim, capítulo escrito ao som de: Beauty of the Beast do NightWish e She is my Sin, tema da Isadora.

Bom, agradeço à todos que perderam tempo lendo isso xD

Bjnhos x3


End file.
